crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
The Joker is the archenemy of Batman, though he alludes it to being the original Batman, Bruce Wayne, when confronted by Richard Grayson. The Joker is an insane being who states his lifelong goal is to get Batman to kill. Biography Possible Origins Due to his nature, the Joker suggested many possible origins for how he came to be. One of his favorite were the tale that he lived with Aunt Eunice and she washed his skin with bleach. Scarring A man with an unknown past, dressed as the Red Hood One ended up being disfigured due to falling in a vat of acid. Scarring his physical features, the man would end up looking like a clown, quickly driving him insane and causing him to forget his true past. Taking the identity of Joker, the man would become a serial killer and a one-shot gang leader. The Joker immediatley made himself known by murdering Henry Claridge while the man was under police custody. One "Bad" Day Killing about nineteen people per year, the Joker would slowly build up a small gang. While building up his gang, the Joker would begin experimenting with a young boy named Jason Todd, in an effort to see if he could create "his own" Robin. With the gang created, the Joker would eventually try to prove that anybody could go insane with just one "bad" day. Trying to make James Gordon insane, he would end up paralyzing his daughter, Barbara Gordon, realizing after that she was once Batgirl. Although he would be imprisoned in the Penitentiary system by the Batman, whom he would become obsessed with, the Joker would escape several times, once even carving a whistle out of a police officer's finger bone. The Joker's goal to make Jason Todd a Robin, however, would be successfully completed. One time, the Batman would drop the Joker off at Arkham Asylum, where he would be treated by a doctor named Harleen Quinzel, whose name was remiscient to Harlequin. The Joker would seduce Quinzel into insanity and would make her his assistant, aptly named Harley Quinn. Eventually he would even scar her through acid in the same factory where he was scarred. The Joker would very quickly ditch Quinzel, though, and return to his "single" status. However, this status did not stay long as the Joker took in a new partner, an evil gorilla named Jackanapes. However, in one of the Joker's plans, Jackanapes fell into the river and was never seen again. Soon after, the Joker, trying to accomplish his new goal, getting the Batman to kill, would end up murdering Jason, after the boy wonder's mother would sell him out. Nevertheless, the Joker would fail to get the Batman to kill him. However, the murder of Robin would drive him into fame and hence into the clutches of the Black Glove. When the Black Glove would seemingly damn the Batman, the Joker would go under an international killing spree and disguise as Oberon Sexton. The new Batman, Richard Grayson, would figure out Sexton to be the Joker, but would be unable to stop the Joker from killing Simon Hurt, the leader of the Black Glove. The Death of the Family Although he eluded the authorities for a while, the Joker eventually started a new killing streak to once again get the attention of the Batman. Coming into contact witht he Dollmaker, the Joker made a plan to try and take down the Batman Family. Getting the Dollmaker to cut off his face, the Joker faded into obscurity and was presumed dead for a whole year. After spying on the GCPD, the Joker decided to "Put on a Happy Face" and struck against the Batman by slaughtering several police officers and strapping his face on his skull as a mask. Terrorizing the entire Batman Family, the Joker's plan eventually went awry and he ended up plummeting down the depths of the Batcave.